charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dragonfly82
Hi Hi MysticalNut. Have you solved the problem about your previous account? Hope you did. ;-) Anyways, I want to work on my wiki appearance. Do you have any suggestions for background, font and this thing up with Wiki activity, random page, etc.? --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I am fine. And you? Have you solved your password problem? --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) And how about contacting Wikia? I did this morning; (I wanna change my wiki name.) maybe they'll help you too. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) And I am having troubles with power templates. Ugh it's frustrating. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you're right. However I find using templates easier in further editing. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I thought about Charmed Fanon but it was already taken, unfortunately. How would you rename your wiki? And what's that ghost-like being ? Is it in some of episodes or...? --ShimmeringPumpkin 20:35, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut, how are you? And one question: how did you make your Wizardry Quest logo on your wiki? --ShimmeringPumpkin 14:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi MysticalNut! Yes, but I've done only one edit since I'm not really into Friends canon, I rather read the content. And currently, I'm working on my new project, helping out my friend, actually. --ShimmeringPumpkin 15:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm yes, I think so. How are you? How's your fifth episode going? --ShimmeringPumpkin 08:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Charmednut. First of all, let me apologize for not being here a lot which is why I've read your messages now and not before. Sure you can, if it's acceptable and fine for you, I'm all for, I thought about devoting to this wiki more as I wasn't here much. School, you know... And I've been on a different wiki lately, helping out my friend to fix templates on his wiki, he's making his own series, I think I've mentioned that before. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 16:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi MysticalNut. Yes, it's the wiki I was talking about, you know, the wiki of my friend. I help him out to write biographies and make templates as he's new here and needs help and advices, etc. You, of course, can join there as well and ask him whatever you would like to know. ;-) --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 17:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh is that true? It's pretty risky then... But what wiki? This one? --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 09:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) No, though I just don't spend much time on this wiki, I got bored. I think about closing it anyway and go to my friend's wiki. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) Nah I'm bored with Charmed fanon, that's why I wanted to try out something else. However, the new project I'm doing with my friend is also similar to Charmed so yeah, there will remain something like this. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 14:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi MysticalNut, I'm fine. And you? I'm just too busy because of school and i think I will leave wiki soon. And that's great, I'll go and read it as soon as I'm able to. I'm also working on The New Destiny project and things like that. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 14:45, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Not so sure I wanna close it, but maybe I will. However I'm not sure if I can restore it so I still have to think a little bit. As for picture, I can't really remember. I only remember creating a new page which had sort of...parameters, let me use that word. I'll look around for it if you want and I will show you how it works when I'm done. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 21:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes I'm fine, just too busy because of school. And you? -- ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 08:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi MysticalNut, how are you doing? Long time no talking. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 22:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great, let me know when you finish your story. Anyway, I'm waiting for summer, or a bit of holidays so I can devote to this properly. That's it I guess, at least for now. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 19:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, how are you doing? --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 16:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Not really. I just dropped by to see if there is something new with wiki, and to answer to your message. I may be back, though, just not at the moment. --ShimmeringPumpkin (talk) 16:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC)